Off into the desert
by aquagirl28
Summary: Rango's point of view when he gets kicked out of Dirt by Rattlesnake Jake.


Rango watched as his "brother" slithered up to him. Everything about him was terrifying, his size the fact that he had a gun for a rattler; especially his eyes, they seemed to burn like two hot coals in his head. "Hello, brother." the rattlesnake sneered. The snake was even more horrific up close. His heart pounded in his chest and without noticing, his hands became clammy as he stared at him."Thirsty?" the snake asked holding up a glass. Two razor sharp fangs shot out of his mouth and from one of them he poured venom into it, like coke from a soda fountain. His fangs retracted back into his mouth and he held up the glass to Rango while chuckling softly. For half a second, he almost thought Jake was going to have him drink it, until he threw it aside. "Long time, brother," He said coolly slithering around him, "how you been keeping?" asked his face just a couple inches from his, trying to keep up the act for the dirt citzens he tried to play it cool, "Oh… uh… you know-" he was cut off short by a sudden loud hiss from Jake. He closed his eyes and turned his head away in complete fear and disgust. The rattlesnake's breath smelled fetid: of alcohol and tobacco; he believed that he even caught a scent of dead bodies reeking behind, probably from his last meal. "I her' how you've been tellin' em how you killed all them Jenkins brothers, with one bullet wouldn't it?" How did he know about that? He laughed, and placed the lizard's hat back on his head then gave him a hard pat on the back with his gattler. "Isn't that right? All these good folks believe your little stories, don't they?" He turned to look to dirt citzens. "They believe you're just a strong killer, don't they? " "It seems these folks trust you, they believe you're going to save their little town. They believe you're going to save their little souls." He hissed, wrapping his coils around Beans and Priscilla. Beans let out a gasp. He looked at them helplessly. Was Jake going to hurt them? ", but we know better don't we?" the snake turned and licked Beans face, who let out an exclamation of disgust. He turned back to Rango. "So why don't you show your friends here what you're made of, show em who you really are." He said while slowly slithering toward him. He suddenly grabbed his gun and whipped it out of his belt "why don't you just pull your gun and shoot me? But of course you won't need all these", he emptied out the extra bullets until one was left. "just one, right?" he handed it to him. "Go ahead hero, pull the trigger." the snake moved his head so close, his nose touched the gun. The lizard whimpered and shaked in fear, what if he wasn't able to do it? What if the snake lunged out toward him and killed and him? What would the town folks think of him when they found out he was just a fake? "You've got killer in your eyes son," "I don't see it" the lizard's eyes slid toward the crowd. Their faces were full of disbelief. "You didn't do any of them things you said, did you, you didn't kill them Jenkins brothers, you ain't even from the west, are you?" "no" he muttered, looking down, his voice hardly audible, "Oh speak up, I don't think your friends hear you." "No" "All you've done is lie to these good people," Jake injected, cutting down on his dignity even more, "You ain't nothing but a fake and a coward, aren't you?" Rango can hardly respond to this, he muttered a word which was almost mute. "Louder!" "Yes" he said not daring to look up at the rattlesnake snake that had humiliated him. "Listen close you pathetic fraud, this is my town," Jake suddenly wrapped his coils tightly around the lizard," if I ever see you again, I'll take your soul straight down to hell!" He suddenly let go, spinning Rango round in a circle. "Woooaaah!" the chameleon cried out. He landed sprawled on the ground. He got up and slowly made his way out of the town, looking at the town folks as he passed them by. He was a fake, fraud. They didn't need him, they needed a real hero. he stopped when he reached Beans. "Who are you?" He continued walking, because not even he can answer that. Hell, he never even had a NAME. He was just a pet in a glass tank his whole life. What was he thinking that he could run a town when he didn't even know what he was doing? Suddenly, he reached the cemetery. Rango took off his badge and threw it beside the gravestones. He was dead in this town. He was dead in the west. He then walked off into the desert, giving the band owls one last glance,unsure of where he was going or who he even was.


End file.
